Shadows and Nightmares
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Yaoi/Shounen ai - Tseng/Rufus* Rufus needs Tseng's protection, in more ways than one... sweet... but tragic when you think about the game... ^_^


Shadows and Nightmares

This is a surprise ficcie for my Smee-chan.I know you like this pairing, so I decided to write you one! Isn't your bird-brained Canary jes' full 'o surprises?! ::grin:: Hope ya appreciate it, cos you know how much I stick to Reno pairings…::pouts:: RENO!

Nothing else to say, except: Rufus Shinra.Ya gotta love him.

~ Wannon-chan ~

Shadows and Nightmares.

_"No…no, please…NO! NOOOOO!"_

Tseng jerked awake at the loud scream, his heartbeat quickening.His eyes, unfocused and bleary, tried to see around the darkness enveloping him.A sliver of moonlight cutting through the thick drapes helped Tseng's eyes make out the thrashing, moaning form in the bed across the room.He swallowed, and got out of his bed, slowly approaching the panicky form of Rufus Shinra.

_He's still having those nightmares…he thought.The still-sleeping Rufus began to sob loudly, and Tseng felt his heart clench.It was all his fault…_

_I should have been there…I'm his bodyguard, for Christ's sake! He cursed inwardly, as he reached out to comfort, and awaken the 15 year old.He felt Rufus's body stiffen beneath his hands, then thrash harder, the screams beginning again._

"NO! No, don't touch me! Get your hands OFF! NO!"

Tseng choked back a few guilty tears, before he spoke soothingly.

"Rufus-sama…it's me, Tseng…you're okay, I'm here…"

The body stopped, and settled.Tseng heard a few sniffles, before Rufus's flushed face appeared from beneath the covers.

"T-Tseng…?" he croaked, tears almost threatening to spill again.Tseng sat down on the bed.

"Yes…do you wish to be alone, Rufus-sama?"

There was a hesitant pause.

"No…no, please hold me tonight, Tseng.I don't want the dream to come back…" he said softly.Tseng felt Rufus's arms wrap around him, and he eased himself into the mussed bed with Rufus, just holding the boy protectively in his arms, whispering soothing words, chasing the demons away.Rufus fell asleep in his arms soon after, and Tseng kissed his forehead.

_By all rights, I shouldn't have permission to do this…I should have been fired…it was all my fault…he thought, before letting sleep claim him too._

~ * ~

_Tseng nodded curtly to President Shinra, saluting._

_ _

_"I understand, sir.But who is to look after Rufus-sama while I am gone?" he queried.Shinra shrugged._

_ _

_"Tseng, the boy is fourteen now.Don't you think he can take care of himself?" he asked.Tseng's brow creased._

_ _

_**No, sir…actually I don't…** he thought, but nodded to the President._

_ _

_"Yes, sir.I'm quite sure he can." He said, a fake smile plastered over his beautiful face.Shinra nodded._

_ _

_"I'm glad we see eye-to-eye.You're leaving tomorrow." He said."Dismissed."_

_ _

_~ * ~_

_ _

_"What?! Why you, Tseng? Why can't Father send someone else? I don't want you to leave!" Rufus cried.Tseng shook his head._

_ _

_"I'm sorry, Rufus-sama.It can't be helped.I have to go tomorrow." He replied.Rufus frowned._

_ _

_"I know, but I don't like it.Come back in one piece, Tseng.You're like family to me." he said.Tseng blushed a little._

_ _

_"I shall try.But you must promise to stay safe also…" he said with a soft smile.Rufus beckoned Tseng down to his eye level, and kissed his cheek._

_ _

_"I will…" he whispered.Tseng blushed deeper.He knew Rufus was but a child, but he was very mature for his age…and often amused himself by flirting endlessly with his stoic bodyguard.It embarrassed Tseng to no end that a small child Rufus's age could turn him on like that._

_ _

_"You'd better.I'll see you later…" he replied quickly, before walking away._

_ _

_~ * ~_

_ _

The mission Tseng had been sent on was a failure.His soldiers were down, and he was holed up in enemy territory.

_ _

_**Why the hell did President Shinra want ME to lead these men?! I'm a Turk, I don't lead…I work solo! Now look at what's happened…I have no ammo, and those enemies are getting closer…** he thought angrily.He remembered his promise to Rufus, and became determined to keep it._

_ _

_Tseng glanced warily around, before seeing his chance.Gathering all his strength, he pushed off from where he was crouched, and began to sprint to safety._

_ _

_"Hey! There he goes!" a voice called.Shots were fired, and Tseng bit through his lip as he stifled a scream.He had been shot in the arm.The wounded appendage now hung limply, feeling both numb and on fire at the same time._

_ _

_**President Shinra had no idea what he put these men and I up against…or did he?** he wondered, diving and rolling into an abandoned building, way ahead of his followers.Luckily for him, the blood from his wound was being absorbed by his thick suit, so there was no crimson trail to follow.Tseng took a look around the building, noting the stacks of empty crates and the broken windows.He smiled to himself._

_ _

_**I'll be home before you know it, Rufus…** he thought happily, quickly, yet quietly scaling the crates to exit out a window, leaping to the ground silently, and rushing off to where their transport was._

_ _

_"Where is he?!" he heard a very irate voice yell, and quickened his pace.His heart was thumping in his chest, a pleasant mixture of fear, adrenaline and the knowledge that you're gonna make it ran through his veins._

_ _

_He found the helicopter, and leapt inside, the pilot looking at him worriedly._

_ _

_"Go! I'm the only one left…the only one…Mission failed…" he snapped.The pilot nodded somberly, and took off, and it was then that Tseng let himself cry, disguised by the noise of the rotor blades._

_ _

_**So much life wasted…and for what? It's all my fault…** he thought, scrubbing furiously at his face.Turks weren't supposed to cry._

_ _

_**Well, Rufus got his wish…but the wishes of the dead soldiers' loved ones will never be fulfilled…I hate this Planet.**_

_ _

_Tseng let his mind tick away as they flew, going over everything in his mind._

_ _

_"Tseng, sir! We're here!" the pilot called, and Tseng looked up from where he was sitting and applying pressure to his wound.He nodded grimly to the pilot, and went quickly to the infirmary._

_ _

_**I want to see Rufus…but I have to get this seen to…oh, hell.It can wait.** he thought, ripping his shirt up to use as a tourniquet.He walked briskly up to the young Vice-President's room, a soft smile on his face._

_ _

_**I'll be so glad to see his beautiful face again…** he thought.He knew he loved the boy…he just couldn't do anything about it, not with his father being around…and the fact that Rufus was a minor._

_ _

_He knocked softly, before entering._

_ _

_"Rufus-sama? It's me, Tseng.I have kept my promise to…oh my god.Rufus!" Tseng cried, rushing to where the boy lay crumpled in the corner, naked, bruised, and bloodied.His eyes were distant, clouded over…glazed._

_ _

_"Rufus!" Tseng cried.The boy kept staring into space._

_ _

_**Gods…how long has he been here?! Who did this to him?! …it's obvious he was raped and beaten…oh, Rufus.I wasn't here for you! I really have failed…not just my mission, but my promise as your bodyguard to ensure your safety…you said you would stay safe for me, Rufus.I guess it wasn't as easy as we both thought, huh?" he though, as he shook Rufus gently.The poor boy moaned in fear, and covered his face with his arms.Tseng frowned._

_ _

_"Rufus! Rufus-sama…It's Tseng, please, calm down…" he whispered.Rufus blinked once, his eyes coming to focus on Tseng's worried face._

_ _

_"Tseng…?" he whispered.His bottom lip began to tremble."You kept your promise! You're alive…you're alive…"_

_ _

_"I did it for you…" Tseng replied.Rufus's eyes filled with tears, tears that he refused to shed in the presence of anyone else._

_ _

_"You're hurt…you've been shot, haven't you…?" he asked.Tseng had to bite back the angry words that were filling his mind._

_ _

_**How can he fuss over a small gunshot wound, when he's sitting there like he is, in a much worse condition than me?!** he thought.The boy wiped away his tears, leaving crimson smudges on his face from the blood on his hands._

_ _

_"Rufus, what happened here? Who did this to you?!" Tseng asked, ignoring the previous questions.Rufus hid his face in shame._

_ _

_"I…I didn't keep my promise, Tseng.You kept yours, but I broke mine…" he said softly.Tseng placed a gentle hand on the naked boy's shoulder._

_ _

_"Answer me, Rufus.Who did this to you?"_

_ _

_"What does it matter?! The fact is that it happened, Tseng! It happened, okay?! Now forget about it!" Rufus snapped, his voice cracking with emotion._

_ _

_"It matters to me, Rufus-sama.Whoever did this to you is going to pay for it, I swear…" Tseng said, his voice deep and calm.Rufus began to laugh, sharp, short little giggles._

_ _

_"Who said he hasn't already? Take a look in the bathroom…" he said.Curiosity piqued, Tseng peered into the bathroom.A Shinra soldier lay in a pool of his own blood on the white tiled floor, a messy hole in his head.Tseng glanced at Rufus, and saw a pistol lying not too far from him._

_ _

_"What? Did you think this was all MY blood? I don't think so…that bastard paid for tarnishing me with his life!" Rufus snapped, punching at the wall.Tseng knelt down next to him._

_ _

_"We need to clean you up…Rufus-sama, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." He said softly, picking up the boy in his arms, ignoring the burning pain he felt in his wounded one.Rufus nestled his head against Tseng's chest with a sigh._

_ _

_"I was so scared, Tseng…I kept calling for you…" he whispered, and Tseng felt his heart sink._

_ _

_**This is all my fault.If I had stood up to President Shinra, this whole thing would never have happened.It's all my fault!**_

_ _

_"Tseng?" Rufus asked, as the Asian Turk placed him into a warm bath._

_ _

_"Hmm?" he mumbled.Normally he would be turned on by the sight of Rufus's naked body, but under the circumstances, he felt nothing more than anger and sadness for what had happened to him._

_ _

_"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise…" he said softly, as Tseng helped scrub away the blood._

_ _

_"It wasn't your fault, Rufus…"_

_ _

_**It was mine…**_

_ _

_~ * ~_

_ _

"Tseng! Hey, wake up…" the soft voice pleaded.Tseng's eyes fluttered open to see Rufus's face looking down at him, light catching his hair.

"Morning…" he said quietly.Tseng smiled up at him, before realizing that Rufus had straddled him.He blushed.

"Uh…good morning Rufus-sama…" he said meekly.Rufus snorted.

"No need to call me that, Tseng.I'm sick of it.Just call me Rufus, please?" he asked.Tseng nodded, unable to say no to the pouty teen.

"Yes, Rufus-sa…I mean, Rufus.Did you sleep well?" he asked, acting as if they had conversations all the time in this position.Rufus nodded, his sleep-mussed hair giving him a very sexy look.Tseng gulped.

"I slept very well, thankyou…but you didn't." he said, giving his bodyguard a worried glance.Tseng frowned, remembering his dream.

"No, I guess I didn't…I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked. Rufus shook his head.

"No, I was already awake when you started tossing and turning.I just pinned you down and stroked your hair until you calmed down." he said.Tseng sighed, and smiled.

"Thankyou…" he said.Rufus shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like you haven't done the same for me.I'm more than happy to do it you, Tseng.Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" he asked.Tseng avoided his gaze, and Rufus continued.

"When you left me that time…I thought for sure I'd never see you again.It was then that I realised just how much I needed you, Tseng.And I don't mean as a bodyguard.I need the company, the comfort, and the love…"

Tseng's eyes widened as Rufus kissed him softly.All the pent-up feelings he had for the teen were racing to come out.He kissed Rufus back, wrapping his arms around the slender boy, pulling him close.

_This is how it's supposed to be…Tseng thought, caressing Rufus's cheek as they broke the kiss.Rufus leant into the caress, before locking eyes with the beautiful Asian beneath him._

"It wasn't your fault, Tseng.It was out of our control.I don't want you feeling sorry for me, or yourself.All I ask of you is…don't ever leave my side again.That's an order.Okay?" Rufus said, his eyes twinkling.Tseng kissed him again.

"Yes, sir…" he replied, and they both smiled.

I'll be here to protect you, Rufus.Always… 

The End.

Well? SURPRISE!!! ::giggle:: Uhh, sorry there was no lemon…it just didn't fit.

Oh yeah, and one more thing: SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE! YAY!

Betcha you never thought I'd write a Tseng/Rufus, huh? Specially cos I luv-luv-luv Tseng/Reno! Ah, but I felt the need to write you something, and this came to mind.Hope you liked! Ja!


End file.
